Riker Lynch
Riker Anthony Lynch, born November 8, 1991, is an American singer-songwriter, musician, actor, and dancer. Lynch portrays Jeff, one of The Warblers, on Glee and is a member of the band R5. Personal life Lynch is the oldest child of Mark and Stormie Lynch. He has three brothers, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland, and one sister, Rydel. Lynch is cousins of Derek and Julianne Hough. Lynch and Curt Mega (Nick) paid tribute to their late co-star Cory by singing "The Scientist" to their Glee fans in July 2013.Riker Lynch & Curt Mega Play Tribute To Cory Monteith Career Him and his band (R5) have written a number of songs, such as: Can't Get Enough of You, Never, Without You, and Say You'll Stay as well as doing covers on popular songs and doing small concerts. R5 consists of Riker, his brothers Ross and Rocky, and his sister Rydel plus one of their closest friends, Ratliff (surname). Their youngest brother, Ryland, is their Manager. His brother Ross Lynch currently stars on Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. His band had a small EP on iTunes called Ready Set Rock which includes most of their original songs, yet was removed when Ross got a role on Austin & Ally. They have a new EP called Loud ''which has 4 of their new songs. Riker went on the ''Glee tour as one of the Warblers chosen to go. In Glee Live the songs he dances, sings or is featured in are: *''Teenage Dream'' *''Silly Love Songs'' *''Raise Your Glass'' *''Safety Dance'' *''Ain't No Way'' *''Don't Rain on My Parade'' *''Born This Way'' Riker started singing and acting at an early age of three and started dancing at the age of nine. He and his sister Rydel soon became dance partners and competed in dance competitions together. Soon after, his brothers one by one started following in his footsteps in dancing, singing and playing instruments. Riker's band was only acoustic before they moved to Los Angeles, meeting their new best friend Ellington Ratliff. Once learning that he could play the drums, they added their final member of the band and using his last name, R5 was completed. Riker's younger brother Rocky (who taught himself how to play the guitar) was the one to teach him how to play Bass. Riker is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. He has aired on television in: *''Passpore To Explore (Himself as Host) *''Zeke and Luther ''(Principle Dancer) *''The Fresh Beat Band ''(Principle Dancer) *''So You Think You Can Dance (Guest) He has been in the music videos for: *''Say You'll Stay'' - R5 *''Without You'' - R5 *''Love Me'' - R5 ''(''Justin Bieber Cover) *''Never'' -'' R5'' *''Can't Get Enough of You'' - R5 *''Marry You'' - R5 (Bruno Mars Cover) *''Ordinary Girl'' - Hannah Montana *''Loud'' -'' R5'' Riker is one of the most popular of the Warbler actors. He is friends with Curt Mega, who plays Nick, in real life, coincidentally showing it on the show. Riker is known for his small crush on Dianna Agron. During the glee tour, he and Dianna Agron tweeted some times, allowing fans to pair both characters together. Curt Mega, Dominic Barnes, and he are known on twitter for having twitter conversations about New Direction girls, usually Quinn, and hashtagging them "Jeff tweet" or "Nick tweet." Filmography Gallery Riker 8.gif Riker 28.jpg Riker 27.jpg Riker 26.jpg Riker 25.jpg Riker 24.jpg Riker 23.jpg Riker 22.jpg Riker 21.jpg Riker 20.jpg Riker 19.jpg Riker 18.jpg Riker 16.jpg Riker 9.jpg Riker 5.png Riker 3.jpg Riker 31.jpg Riker 12.jpg Riker 14.jpg Riker 2.jpg Riker 1.jpg Jeff Sterling.png Jeff during Blackbird.PNG Jeff during Candles.PNG Jeff during Raise Your Glass.PNG Misery.PNG 559.jpg EEEEPPPP.jpg Riker 38.jpg Riker 37.jpg Riker 35.jpg Riker 34.jpg Riker 33.jpg Tumblr_lnh0wjK2EZ1qdjf62o1_500.jpg Loud 4-4.jpg Tumblr lv9549oQ601qetbmk.jpg Tumblr lkl5rmeG7D1qeimkn large.jpg Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477891-403-604.jpg Riker.png Main.png 9463776-large.jpg References Videos thumb|left|296px|Without You- R5- Official Music Videothumb|right|296px|R5- Say You'll Stay (Acoustic Version) thumb|left|296px|Marry You (Bruno Mars cover) by R5thumb|right|296px|R5- Love Me- Rock Version Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars